Life After The Accident
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After Amber's car accident the beginning of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a few months later after Amber was in a bad car wreck that left her paralyzed from the chest down when Sarah and Seth are packing up her room at her rehab hospital that she is living in and Zeek is bringing thier brand new handicapped van around to the front of the hospital to load Amber,Sarah, and Seth in and bring them home for the first time since the accident where everyone will be waiting to welcome them home.

Amber is just sitting in her wheelchair watching Sarah and Seth move about the room packing bags

"how ya feeling sweetie?" Sarah wonders and Seth looks up watching them communicate

Amber just blinks her eyes.

"not so good huh, well I bet you will be happy that we'll getting out of here pretty soon and you will finally be able to sleep in a real bed tonight hun huh?"

A little smile appears on Ambers face.

Sarah smiles "that's what I like to see." Sarah says and gently squeezes her hand and kisses the top of her head

Sarah looks around the room with all the bags on the bed.

"well, I guess that's it, are we ready?" Sarah wonders

"yup, lets go." Seth says

"Kay." Sarah says and they leave the room with Seth carrying all the bags and Sarah walking next to Amber who is driving her electric wheelchair

All the doctors and nurses that have worked with Amber saygoodbye to her,Sarah, and Seth and watch them get into the elevator.

Downstairs at the van Zeek is waiting for them with the van all opened up

"hey hey there sweetie." he says proudly and gently hugs Amber kissing her head

"Good Morning angel." Zeek says to his granddaughter to see her smile

"Good Morning Dad." Sarah says with a smile but is very sleepy and pale from being so over tired and sick over everything she is feeling inside her

"Morning Zeek." Seth says

"Seth." Zeek says

"Good Morning Angel." he says kissing Sarah's cheek

"so how do we load this thing up?" Sarah wonders and is eager to learn how to use the van

"come here and I'll show ya." he says and helps Amber get situated on the platform and presses a button that lifts her up into the van

Sarah smiles and steps into the van and gets Amber all situated before she sits down.

Zeek shuts the doors and Seth gets into the passenger side and Zeek gets into the drivers side.

"bye hospital!" Sarah says happily

Amber just watches out the window ignoring Sarah because she thinks that Sarah is really mad at her still and it's still hurting her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so how is everybody doing?" Zeek wonders

"good dad, happy and glad to be leaving the hospital finally after all these months." Sarah tells him

"good, you should be." he tells her looking back quickly smiling then focuses back on the road

Seth looks back at Sarah and smiles and Sarah returns the smile then looks over at Amber then looks back at Seth and shrugs and feels Ambers cold hand

"hey hunnie you cold?" Sarah gets up and covers her with her favorite blanket

Amber just looks at her.

Sarah smiles "your welcome." Sarah tells her and sits back down

"I think Drew really misses you hunnie." Zeek tells her

"awe." Sarah smiles "well I really missed him too Dad." she tells him and sits back in the chair and smiles letting the warm sun hit and warm her face since she has barley been outside since Amber got out of the real hospital and was transfering over to the rehab hospital and enjoys it for the first time

When they finally get home there's a few cars in the driveway.

"Dad what is going on here!" Sarah wonders

"we told you no party I just don't know if she's going to be ready for this!" Sarah gets mad at him

"nonsence Sarah she is a Braverman and was born ready and besides everybody is already here." Zeek tells her

Amber just looks confused and a little scared.

Sarah looks at her gently grasing her hand "shh it's alright sweetie." Sarah asures her

Zeek gets out and goes to open the back to let Amber out and Sarah and Seth help out getting all the bags and stuff out of the van to take inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as they all get to the door Zeek opens it and everyone jumps out and surprises them and tears of joy are brought to everyones eyes and they all hug and kiss and welcome them all home.

Sarah puts her hand on Seth's shoulder gently.

"what babe?" he wonders

"um, I'm going to go and sneak in a quick shower I'll be right back." she tells him

"okay." he says

Sarah disappears and goes upstairs to get some sweats and a teeshirt bringing them into the bathroom with her and closes and locks the door and gets in the shower turning it onto steaming and relaxes under the steaming water letting her muscles relax an cries in the shower.

After her shower she gets dressed not feeling much like attending a party and stays upstairs in a bedroom and Adam looks around discreatly for her before heading upstairs and knocks on the door and opens it.

"Sara?" he says

"What!" she snaps

"Oh Adam c..come on in." she tells him

"you okay?" he wonders

"yeah fine." she lies with that upset tone in her voice

"that doesn't sound okay to me." he tells her

She shakes her head "no." she starts to ball her eyes out

"oh hey shh come here." he pulls Sarah against him holding her letting her cry getting everything out of her system feeling it all come out against him and holds her tighter

Sarah holds onto him for dear life.

Adam starts to cry with her "I know Sarah I know." he tells her soothingly

Sarah just cries and sniffles. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Listen." Adam says rubbing her back

"how about if I go downstairs and make you a plate of food and bring it back up to you?" he asks her

Sarah shakes her head then nods "can you..." she struggles

"yeah?" he answers

"send Seth up here too." she tells him

Adam half smiled "sure anything." he tells her

"thank you." she says

"you're welcome." he says and stands up and goes to the door and turns watching her lay down and close her eyes hugging her pillow tightly and leaves the room closing the door and goes back downstairs to the food table

Seth finds him "hey Adam is she okay, where is she?" he wonders

"upstairs and she asked me to send you up and here bring this plate of food with you too." Adam tells him handing it to him

"thanks man." Seth says and brings the plate of food upstairs and knocks and opens the door then closing it lightly and goes over to where Sarah is laying down

"hey Sar foods here." he tells her softly he looks down at an more than exhausted woman and kisses her head softly stroking her hair just being close to her caring about her

Downstairs Kristina finds Adam.

"hey hunnie." she says

"hi." he says

"how she doing is she okay?" she wonders

"yeah Seth's with her now." he tells her

"oh good...good." she says 


End file.
